Heavy machines are often used in construction, mining, and other industrial applications. Many of these machines are controlled by an operator using a steering wheel. In machines controlled using a steering wheel, the operator needs to adjust the steering wheel's position to comfortably and most effectively control the machine. Adjustable steering columns have been used in the past, but most have shortcomings. For example, the position of some steering columns can only be adjusted in discrete increments. Other designs include bulky adjustment mechanisms and require complicated linkages or have insufficient strength to handle heavy usage in large, off-road vehicles. Finally, some designs only move with one degree of freedom, limiting a user's ability to make adjustments.